Hell Valley Trials
by bttf4444
Summary: This series contains eight stories. The latest fic is Sanity in an Insane World, which is Chapter Five in the series.
1. My Tiny Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This story details how Doc first met Marty in the Hell Valley Timeline. It's very different from how they meet in all the other timelines/universes.**

_July 3, 1968  
3:00 PM PDT_

Dr. Emmett Brown really felt nervous, as he walked over to the McFly's house. He was rather close friends with George McFly, who had been the leader of CAB - which stood for Coalition Against Biffco. He never expected to be so close to George, even though the latter was the father of Marty McFly - the boy who meant much to the scientist.

Nearly two weeks ago, Marty was born to George and Lorraine. Yet, back in 1955, the same young boy had spent a week with the scientist. Doc, as the teen had referred to him, smiled at the thought. It seemed to be quite hard, picturing Marty as a tiny baby.

Doc sighed, as he thought back to that week. Initially, he sure had been suspicious of the teen. Still, he had quickly grown to be quite fond of the boy. He remembered how sad he felt, when it was time to send Marty back to 1985. Doc missed Marty, terribly.

However, Doc wasn't sure if the baby Marty would actually grow to become the same teen Marty. After all, since Biff had won his first bet, things simply seemed to turn for the worse. Would he even be able to complete his time machine by 1985? He felt that it would be improbable. After all, much of his time was occupied by working with CAB.

"Emmett!" gushed George, as Doc approached the house. "It was very nice of you to come. My wife is inside, as she's feeding Marty. He's so tiny, but he's also real cute. I think you'll really like him. I just hope that he won't have to grow up in a world like..."

"Yeah, this world is practically a dystopia," Doc replied, nodding. "I'm quite suspicious, George. I mean, I think Biff might've... How is it possible for him to become so rich? In fact, he supposedly bet a million on his first bet. Why would anyone do something..."

"Well, if God is just..." muttered George. "Well, I don't know what he could've done. I don't think he would've been able to rig the game. Anyway, let's head inside. It's hot, today. There is some lemonade in the fridge, though." With a sigh, he added, "I quite feel concerned about the kids, though. This fall, Dave will be starting kindergarten."

"Yeah, Dave certainly is growing," Doc replied, with a small smile. As he caught sight of Lorraine, he almost gasped. The baby looked very tiny! Granted, he remembered that teen Marty hadn't been very tall. "So, I gather that this baby must be Marty?"

"That's right," cooed Lorraine, as she lifted up the bottle. "Martin Seamus McFly. We really decided to name him after George's great-grandfather, Seamus - and Seamus' brother, Martin. Of course, we also thought about your nephew. I simply miss him."

"I could never get in touch with him," Doc replied, as he thought of his cover story. "I, uh, tried writing to him - but he never responded. I fear that he moved away - and he might've, uh, forgotten about me." Doc sighed, as he quite wished that could come up with a better story. "The thing is, I wonder if he's even still alive. I just can't find him."

"It really doesn't seem like Calvin," Lorraine replied, sadly. As she handed baby Marty over, she added, "Why don't you go hold Marty? It just seems quite strange, thinking that I'm now a mother of three. Of course, my children are all a real blessing to me."

"I imagine so," Doc replied, as he gazed into Marty's big blue eyes. "Marty really is an adorable baby." Doc smiled at the baby, as he added, "How are you, Marty? I'm sure happy to meet you." The baby cooed, happily. "Well, you seem to be a happy boy."

"I can tell that he already likes you," cooed Lorraine. "I just hope that we can provide a decent life, for young Marty. I really hope that Biff doesn't make me regret bringing young Marty into this world... or Dave and Linda. The thing is, I sure feel real bad for Dave. He's been so depressed, lately. It's like... Well, I wish I could make him feel..."

"I understand how you feel, Lorraine," Doc replied, as he began to bounce Marty. "It really seems as though... Well, I sure don't know what to say. I wish that I could say everything will, uh, blow over. Still, I certainly have no idea how true this really is."

"Let's not be so negative," urged George, gently. "Look at how happy Marty is. I think we could learn something from him." After a brief pause, he added, "It seems to be so ironic. There actually was a time, as you probably remember, where I didn't even..."

Doc smiled at George, as he thought of the irony of the whole situation. It was Marty, believe it or not, who had encouraged George to be a more confident person. It really seemed strange, as he thought of how George had become the CAB leader. He simply tried to be optimistic, as George had the confidence to stand up to his former bully.

"You've gone a long ways, honey," Lorraine replied, as she placed her arm around her husband. "Biff really is one scary person. I mean, even before he was rich, I sure was afraid to be alone with him. Well, I certainly hope that he's happy with Carrie Anne."

"What if she simply meets the same fate as..." Doc started to say. "I always felt that Biff was the one responsible for... Poor Marilyn Monroe! She really seemed to have a promising life. The thing is, I could never figure out what Norma Jeane saw in Biff."

"Well, Biff sure has a cunning personality," George replied, rolling his eyes. "He knows how to act real sweet and charming. He quite managed to fool the presses. He'll even cry, right in public, if it works towards his agenda. I actually used to think that he was quite dumb. However, he seems to have gotten smarter - and that, to me, is scary."

Doc sighed, as he really wished to tell the couple his theory. However, he kept feeling as though it wasn't a good idea. Besides, he wasn't even quite sure how Biff did it. He figured that, somehow, time travel was involved. It simply was the best explanation.

"Do you think he's a psychic?" asked Lorraine. "It sure doesn't seem fair. I sometimes wonder if God is punishing us. I simply don't know what for, though - and why should Biff be the one rewarded?" As she looked up, she added, "Isn't Marty bothered..."

"Hey, he's only a baby," protested Doc, gently. "I mean, you can't exactly expect for him to understand what's going on. I just wish, uh..." Doc stopped himself, as he was somewhat shocked by what he was about to say. Did he honestly want for this Marty to remain being a baby? "Well, I just wish we could raise him up in a pleasant world."

"It'll happen," George replied, confidently. "I've simply defeated Biff, back when I was seventeen. Do you remember? I'm very sure that I can do it, once again. By the way, I've learned something important. If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish..."

"... anything," Doc finished, with a smile. Of course, he actually was the one to teach that expression to Marty - who had, in turn, taught it to his father. "I suppose I quite can't argue with you. I remember teaching you that, when you were in third grade."

"I sure wish I had listened," George replied, chuckling. "Well, I suppose the whole visit from Darth Vader has helped. I just wish that he would come to Biff, and convince him to change his ways. Maybe it's something that he would like me to take care of. I sure feel as though..." As he leaned over, he added, "I guess Marty has fallen asleep."

Doc smiled, as he gazed into Marty's face. He wondered what 1985 would be like. His smile vanished, as he realized that baby Marty was likely in for a life of trials. It really seemed hopeless. He would certainly try to make life as easy as possible for Marty.

He then thought about the time machine. Maybe, just maybe, there would actually be some way to undo this terrible world. He began to wonder if this might be his fault. Of course, he had yet to built a time machine. He sighed to himself, as Marty blinked.

"I guess we owe it to our children," commented Lorraine. "I mean, I guess we should simply count our blessings. I mean, we do have a wonderful family - and we do have plenty to be thankful for. Some people in this world just don't have it as good. I sure feel that we should make the most of our life. We quite want for Dave to be happy."

"Why don't I get us all some lemonade?" suggested George, just as he headed for the refrigerator. "Of course, Marty can't have any. He'll have to wait for next summer. At least, this summer has been pretty nice. All this pollution, though. I really can't be..."

"It's certainly not good for the ozone layer," replied Doc. "Y'know, if I could go to any time period... Well, I've always wanted to visit the Old West. When I was just a small boy, I wanted to be a cowboy. Of course, that was from before I read Jules Verne."

"I'm very fond of Jules Verne," George replied, nodding. "He was sort of the pioneer of science fiction. Of course, there's also HG Wells. I sure hope to, one day, be able to publish a novel. After all, I've really received a lot of positive comments - so I feel confident. I mean, I sure think that the story would sell rather well with teenagers."

"I think so, too," agreed Lorraine. Turning to Doc, she added, "Do you mind if George and I talk alone, for just a little while? I think you do real well, with babies. We should be back, in just a little while." Doc nodded. "Dave and Linda should be home, soon."

As Doc gazed at Marty, it seemed strange to think that he was the teenager that he knew - back in 1955. One thing was certain, it seemed like Marty would really have a much better family. Still, teen Marty never mentioned that Biff had been filthy rich.

Doc suddenly smiled, as he was real happy to meet Marty. He realized that, in a way, this was his first meeting with Marty - and this certainly was Marty's first meeting with him. Marty might come to see him as an uncle, as he was a friend to Marty's parents. Doc's smile grew wider, as his new little friend began to gurgle. He really loved Marty.


	2. No More Daddy

**Author's Note: Marty A has just found out that his father was murdered.**

_March 15, 1973  
6:00 PM PST_

Little Marty McFly felt so antsy, as he glanced out of the living room window. He was looking forward to showing his father a new painting that he worked so hard on, and it usually wasn't like his father to come home so late. He also felt real hungry, but his mother insisted on waiting for their father to come home. It was getting quite late.

"Mommy?" asked Marty, as he turned around. His mother, Lorraine, looked to be very exhausted. "Hey, Mommy, when's Daddy getting back? I've really been excited about showing him the new picture. Also, I'm feeling so hungry. I'm wanting to eat, soon."

"I simply understand, sweetie," Lorraine replied, as she lifted up Marty. "He should've been back, by now. I know he's been very excited about winning that award." With a wistful sigh, he added, "Your Dad has dreamed about being an author, for so long."

"I think that's very nice, Mommy," replied Marty, as thought of how much he enjoyed his father's stories. His favourite bedtime ritual, in fact, included having his father tell him a story. He felt lucky to have the father that he did. "I'm rather happy for him. It must feel good. Still, Mommy, do you think we can eat soon? I'm feeling real hungry."

"If he's not home in half an hour," Lorraine replied, softly, "I think we can rather start without him. I don't want to just make a habit of this, though. After all, we're a family - and I'm a firm believer in having meals as a family. I don't want for that to change."

Marty sighed, as he realized that his mother was actually right. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Marty swallowed, as he had quite a strong feeling that it wasn't his father - who, after all, lived in the house. As a result, his father didn't need to knock.

"I wonder who that could be," Lorraine replied, as she set Marty down. "I wasn't quite expecting to have company, tonight. Goodness, I do hope it's not..." Her voice trailed off, as the two of them walked towards the front door. Upon opening the door, Marty saw that a police officer was on the other side. "Hello, sir! So, uh, what happened?"

"Lorraine Baines McFly, I presume?" the police officer asked, gravely. Slowly, Lorraine nodded - as Marty broke into a cold sweat. "Well, Mrs. McFly, I'm very sorry to inform you that your father... was murdered. I'm, uh, afraid that he won't be coming back."

"Mommy, what does 'murdered' mean?" Marty asked, as tears filled his eyes. From the serious tone of the police officer, he could deduct that it rather wasn't a good thing to happen. He then wondered if it pertained to dying. "Does that mean Daddy is... is..."

"Yes, honey, Daddy is... dead," Lorraine replied, as tears were in her own eyes. "He's in heaven, now. We'll simply never be able to see him, again - until we die." Turning to the police officer, he asked, "How could this have happened to George? Just what are the..." Beginning to cry, she continued, "Where was he? What all do you know, sir?"

"We're still trying to figure out who did this, Mrs. McFly," replied the police officer. "He was found dead in a hallway of the civic centre. He had a bullet lodged into his heart - and, thus, we do have ample reason to believe that his murder was... premeditated."

Marty clung onto his mother's blouse, as he began to sob. While he knew what death was, he never really expected for it to happen to someone close to him. Granted, his Grandpa Sam died about three years ago - but Marty was too young to remember it.

"I don't believe this, sir," Lorraine sobbed. "I mean, I believe that you're telling me the truth - but I rather can't... Oh, it just seems too sudden. What am I going to tell Dave and Linda, after they come home? They should be coming back, any minute. How am I gonna..." Suddenly realizing her youngest child, she gasped, "Goodness, Marty! It..."

"I regret that I'm really unable to provide you with any more information," commented the police officer, quietly. "If we should find out anything else about... We'll be rather certain to give you a call. Well, since I have nothing else to tell you, I'm out of here."

"Good bye," choked out Lorraine. Marty lifted up his tear-stained face, as he watched the police officer head to the squad car. Never before had he felt simply hopeless. He realized that he'd never again see his father. "I know, Marty, this is... quite terrible."

"Oh, Mommy, I simply feel bad that I won't ever see..." Suddenly, Marty remembered quite what his mother said - about how, after _he_ died, he'd also go to heaven. "I thought of something. If, after we die, we'll also go to heaven... Well, maybe we just should... Perhaps, we should also die. That way, we can also... join Dad in heaven."

"Oh, honey, no!" gasped Lorraine, horrified. "You can't just kill yourself. I miss Daddy, too - but... Well, we can't just take our own lives. We'll rather be able to join Daddy in heaven, when God says that it's time for us to. Until then... Until then, we'll have..."

"Hey, Mom, what's going on? What happened?" called out an older child's voice. Marty looked up, and saw that Dave and Linda were actually heading up the driveway. They were almost ten and seven, while Marty himself was almost five. "You're both crying."

"Oh, Dave," choked out Lorraine, as the older children walked up. "Linda. I don't know how to tell you this, but your... Well, the thing is, Dad's simply never coming home. At the civic centre, where he was quite supposed to receive an award for... The thing is, your dad... What I'm trying to say, children, is that your dad... Well, he was... shot."

"Dad? Shot?" Dave asked, horrified. Linda immediately began to cry, while Dave simply looked shocked. "You mean, as in... Well, I suppose that's a dumb question. Still, I... I can't believe that... My birthday is next week Wednesday. I sure was hoping that...."

"I really wish I could change that, somehow," Lorraine replied, softly. "The thing is, it's been a little over seventeen years... since your dad and I fell in love. Initially, I rather opted to take Calvin Klein to the dance. However, as I kissed him... Well, it didn't..."

"I can't believe this, Mom," Dave commented, quietly. "How can Dad be dead? It's just feels so... It's quite so hard to... Well, Mom, we've been so close. I mean, he was the one who just helped me to see... the good in life. He was the one who helped give me the courage and confidence to stand up to Cliff Tannen. With Dad gone, I just feel..."

Marty started to feel sick to his stomach. He simply was knowledgeable to the concept of nightmares, having actually had several of them. He usually ended up crying, as he woke up. However, this was not a nightmare - and he couldn't just wake up from this.

"Well, what happened?" asked an older man. Marty looked up, and saw that it was Dr. Brown - who happened to be a friend of the family. For some reason, it simply seemed as if he took a special interest in Marty. "Why do you folks look so gloomy? Did, uh..."

"George has been murdered," Lorraine replied - as she, once again, began to cry. "He was on his way to get his... his award, and he... Well, according to the cop, someone had shot him... right in the heart. The kids are all very upset about this, and we... we didn't even have dinner, yet. I don't know about the kids, but I don't feel like eating."

"I really don't believe this," replied Dr. Brown, solemnly. "I quite wonder who could... I can remember how, a few years ago... Well, various members of the Coalition Against BiffCo were being killed... in mysterious way. As though they were made to look..."

"That really hasn't happened, though," choked out Lorraine, "for several years. I sure wonder if... Perhaps, it was just jealousy. Perhaps, someone was sure jealous of how George... I remember back when George was different, and I barely even knew him."

"I wish there was a way to bring Daddy back," whimpered Marty. "I was rather hoping that, this summer... I was really hoping that we could go to Oak Ridge Lodge, again. I still remember how much fun we had, last summer. I was just hoping that we'd be able to go, again. It was just so... I even asked Daddy if we could move there, someday."

"We could barely afford to go there, last summer," Lorraine replied, sorrowfully. "That would've... Well, initially, he wanted to wait until _this_ summer. I'm simply not sure of what really led to him changing his mind. It seemed to be some sort of... impulse?"

"That certainly is a tragedy," commented Dr. Brown, as he sat down. "I mean, I simply enjoyed all of his stories - and I really had high hopes for him. I even faintly remember him, in fact, from when he was in third grade. Man, I'm really going to miss that boy!"

"I quite wish it hadn't come to this," replied Lorraine, with a sigh. "I still remember how just happy I was, at the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. Before that night, I very much... Well, I only knew him in passing. I rather figured that he was kind of cute and all, but he really wasn't my type. Even Calvin Klein seemed to be quite happy for us."

Marty was rather curious to learn more about who Calvin Klein. Apparently, he was a nephew of Dr. Brown - which, more than likely, was simply a part of how the scientist became close to the family. It was so sad that Dr. Brown lost touch with his nephew.

"I don't quite know what to say," muttered Dr. Brown, nervously. "This was supposed to be a special day for him. I remember just how thrilled he was, just last night. I sure don't understand how... Well, I guess I'd better be off. I'll talk to you, a little later."

Marty looked up, just as he watched the scientist take off. As much as he would quite miss his father, he realized that his mother couldn't support the family on her own. He wouldn't mind actually having Dr. Brown for his stepfather. He wondered if his mother might just be willing to marry him. Still, even Dr. Brown could never replace his father.


	3. Farewell To My Friend

**Author's Note: This story details the Doc's feeling of the last time he sees Marty, until the events of The Great Escape.**

_August 27, 1973  
9:30 AM PDT_

Dr. Emmett Brown felt considerably nervous, as he stepped into the airport. He really had to see his young friend, Marty McFly, one more time - before the young boy took off for Switzerland. At least, with Marty being overseas, he would quite be out of the clutches of Biff Tannen, his new stepfather. Still, he felt so bad for his young friend.

The scientist really swallowed, as he finally caught sight of Marty - along with his older siblings, Dave and Linda. None of the children seemed to be happy. He rather couldn't blame them. After all, Biff never even made any pretenses of loving his stepchildren.

"Dr. Brown! Dr. Brown!" squealed Marty, as he threw his arms around the scientist. It really seemed strange to think of just how the little boy was, in fact, the same person as the mysterious teenager who showed up on his doorstep - back in the year 1955.

"Hello, Marty," replied the scientist, as he hugged the small boy back. In a way, it felt so strange to have Marty addressing him as "Dr. Brown" - as opposed to "Doc", which was how the teenage Marty had addressed him. Nonetheless, he could just see some of the traits of the teenage Marty in the small boy. "So, Marty, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little scared," replied Marty, quietly. "Biff hasn't been all too nice to us. I wish he never married Mom. I also refuse to call him 'Dad', as Mom says we should. At least, Becky seems to be pretty nice. I'm actually going to miss her, as well as Mom."

"Dr. Brown?" asked Becky Collins, as she looked up. While she was one of Biff's maids, she did not appear to be so bad at heart. She did tend to be defensive of the tycoon, though. "I, uh... Well, I thought Biff told you to stay away from the McFly children."

"He did," Doc replied, nervously - just as he took a seat. "Listen, Becky, you were one of the last pupils that I taught. I know how you... Well, I just wanted to see the kids - before they took off. Well, I understand how you really feel that Biff is... Please don't tell him that you saw me here, okay? This might be my very last time of seeing them."

"I won't tell Biff," Becky promised, softly. "Listen, Dr. Brown, I do understand that Biff does come off seeming... Well, quite harsh. Still, he's rather under a lot of stress. If it wasn't for him... Well, he was the one to help rescue me from my father - and I do..."

As tears filled Becky's eyes, Doc's heart quite went out to the young girl. For the past four years, her father had been very abusive to her. It was quite a shame, however, that Biff had actually opted to prey on poor Becky - in a time of emotional weakness.

"You see, my dad used to be a member of CAB," added Becky - simply referring to the Coalition Against Biffco. "My parents were both rather scared of Biff - and I sure used to be, as well. However, he helped me escape from my dad. I simply can't understand why he... Up until I was thirteen years old, he used to be rather loving towards me."

"Biff doesn't quite like any of us," insisted Marty, as he hopped on Doc's lap. "He even told me that he rather _hated_ me. I didn't even know what the word 'hate' meant, but when I asked Mom what it meant... I really believe Biff was the one to kill Daddy!"

"Don't be silly, Marty," chided Becky, firmly. In a softer voice, she added, "Look, I can understand that Biff has been a little... gruff... with you. He sure tends to get angry, a lot. Still, he cares about you. After all, he obviously cares about your education."

"Education shmeducation!" groused Dave. "Biff just wants to get rid of us. There is no way that I'm gonna accept this interloper as my father. Perhaps, Marty quite tends to let his imagination run wild - but I sure do despise Biff! The fact that he rather insisted on marrying Mom on the same day that he married Dad is just completely despicable!"

"He really took away Katie, too," added Linda, referring to her favourite rag doll, "and just threw her right in the fireplace." Beginning to cry, she added. "I had Katie for five years, and I... Oh, why did Daddy have to be murdered? I sure miss Daddy, terribly."

"Well, Linda, you sure are getting a little too old for dolls," pointed out Becky. As Linda continued crying, she added, "I don't quite agree with what he did, Linda. Still, he was just... Well, I'm sure he just felt that it was time for you to grow up, so he decided..."

Doc swallowed, as he felt very bad for all three of the McFly children. He didn't agree that Linda was too old for dolls - but, even if she was, it sure was inexcusable for Biff to just burn something that was meaningful for her. Still, he just felt too afraid to say anything - lest Becky would backtrack on her promise to not tell Biff about Doc's visit.

"He was a complete jerk!" growled Dave. "Y'know, back when Dad was alive, I used to really make fun of Linda for playing with dolls. I now regret it, though. If anyone quite tries to harm Linda or Marty... Well, they're actually going to have to answer to me!"

"It's good that you're so caring, Dave," Becky replied, softly. "I don't think Biff wishes to harm any of you, though. A part of why he married your mom, in fact, was so that you children wouldn't have to go into poverty. I imagine that wouldn't be much fun."

Doc sighed, as he wished he could say something. He knew that financial security was the one factor that Biff had used, in order to really lure Lorraine into marrying him. He simply didn't trust Biff's motives, though - especially as he was aware of how Biff used to bully poor George McFly. One day, he would finally find a way to stop the tycoon.

"Are you really feeling okay, Dr. Brown?" Becky asked, concerned. "The thing is, I feel very bad about George's murder. Sure, he might've been against Biff - but it seems as if he loved the kids, and the kids obviously do miss him. If they'd give Biff a chance..."

"Give Biff a chance?" snorted Dave. "Never! He's really not at all like our real dad. Our real dad loved us, and he rarely ever raised his voice. He never destroyed things that we cared about, and he really... What about _your_ dad? Is he anything like Biff?"

"My dad hasn't loved me," Becky replied, sadly, "since a little after I turned thirteen. I was hoping that it was just a phase, but... I am seventeen, now - and it really breaks my heart to think of how he became such a... At least, Biff was rather compassionate towards me. Dad even drove my sweet mom to suicide, and blamed _me_ for it."

"Biff just sounds a lot like your daddy, then," insisted Marty. "Well, except for the fact that Biff _never_ loved us." Tears fill his eyes, as he added, "I mean, I simply never did anything to him. The other day, I asked him for a hug - and he just slapped me."

"Just give Biff a little time," suggested Becky, softly. "I'm quite sure that, within time, he'll feel more comfortable with hugging. It was a few months for me, in fact - before Biff decided to hug me. It's only been one week, now - since he married your mom."

"Why don't you just give me a hug, Marty?" suggested Doc, softly. As Marty ran up to him, he added, "I'm really going to miss you. I really hope that, one day, you and I will be able to... Remember what your father always told you. If you simply put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Remember, you are a rather special young boy."

"Doc is quite right, Marty," agreed Becky, as she also hugged Biff. "I understand how it seems as if Biff doesn't care much for you. Within time, though, I'm sure he'll rather come to realize how precious you are. I'll tell him how you feel, when I get home."

Doc sighed, as he glanced into Becky's green eyes. Perhaps, within time, Becky would finally see Biff's true colours. If only he could quite find a way to break to her the fact that, while her father had treated her horribly, Biff wasn't exactly a better person.

"I really miss my mom, too," Becky commented, wistfully. "She was always quite loving and... Sometimes, I feel very angry with her... for taking her own life. I really needed her, y'know. Still, my dad was so brutal with her. I used to just lie awake at night, and I'd hear him degrading her... Then I'd hear her scream, as Dad would beat her up."

"I simply don't blame you for being so distressed," Doc replied, gently. "In fact, I once ran into your mother - and she had all kinds of bruises. I really was dismayed, too - as your father used to be as gentle as a lamb. He was rather protective of his brother."

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Lester," Becky replies, softly. "In fact, I believe he was good friends with George McFly. He insisted that Biff had picked on them. I'm sure that it was really a misunderstanding, though." To the children, she added, "I do think it's about time."

Doc just glanced at Marty, as he was uncertain of what to say. He gazed into Marty's slate-blue eyes, and realized that they were the same eyes as that of the mysterious visitor of 1955. He started to wonder what the world would be like, by the time Marty was seventeen. The number of the McFly's flight then showed up on the marquee.

"Well, children," called out Becky, as she stood up, "you'd better get on the plane. Be sure to behave yourselves - and, please, don't forget to write home. I sure hope you keep in mind... the value of education. Don't let your mother and stepfather down."

The children nodded, as they started to walk down the hallway. Doc really sighed, as he hoped that the children would be all right. Tears filled his eyes, as he realized that this might be the last he would see of young Marty. He hoped to be wrong, though.

He watched closely, just as Marty stepped onto the airplane. Dave and Linda followed behind him. For a moment, Doc felt so tempted to really hop on the airplane. Perhaps, if he could join his friend in Switzerland... He then realized that it would do no good. It could make things worse. Besides, Marty might actually be much safer in Switzerland.


	4. Fearful Friday

**Author's Note: Just a little over a year after the demise of George Douglas McFly, Doc is in a state of desperation.  
**

_April 12, 1974  
10:30 PM PDT_

Dr. Emmett Brown sighed, as he took a stroll around Hill Valley Park. For about as long as he could just remember, this was a peaceful place - but, with Biff Tannen becoming increasingly more powerful, he really felt worried that the park wouldn't remain intact. He certainly longed for the 1950s, when Hill Valley was a much more peaceful town.

His thoughts then turned to young Marty McFly, who would almost be six years old. It was a little over a year ago - when the young boy's father, George, was murdered. If anything, though, a part of him quite felt as if George might be better off being dead.

After all, with Biff just being the ruthless tycoon that he was, it seemed as if the world was actually just headed towards becoming a bona fide dystopia. Perhaps, as soon as the time machine reaches completion, the scientist would simply be able to fix all that.

He sure wondered just how Marty was doing. Even though he was still a small boy, he still quite tended to think of Marty as the teenage visitor of 1955. Within just a week's time, he grew to become very fond of the young man - who had really taken to calling him "Doc". It would feel so good to, once again, have Marty addressing him as "Doc."

Doc sat on a bench, as he quite decided to relax. He hadn't seen Marty, in fact, since last August. Only about a week after marrying Marty's mother, Lorraine - Biff decided to just send Marty, along with Dave and Linda, off to a Switzerland boarding school.

Everyday, in fact, Doc sure couldn't stop thinking about young Marty. He wondered if he really would, again, be able to see the young boy. On the positive side, he figured that Marty was probably safer in Switzerland, being out of the Biff Tannen's clutches.

"Dr. Brown?" asked a soft feminine voice. As Doc looked up, he simply felt horrified by what he saw. The young woman was Becky Collins, who really happened to be a maid of Biff Tannen's. She sure seemed to be in terrible shape. Her long blond hair was in a huge mess, and her face looked terribly dirty. She also looked to be rather hungover.

"Becky!" cried out Doc, as a lump formed in his throat. "My goodness, girl! What quite became of you? I still rather remember you as a bright and cheerful little girl, sitting in my third-grade classroom. You were so smart, too - and you always got straight As."

"Yeah," Becky replied, flatly. "Well, that was _then_." Tears then filled her eyes, as she added, "Biff really isn't the kind of person I thought he was. While it's true that he provided me assistance and comfort... Well, he's _worse_ than my dad ever was!"

_I could've told you that, a year ago_, Doc was quite tempted to reply. Instead, he just asked, "Well, Becky, what happened? I rather can't stand to... It just pains me so much, Becky, to see how you really became the way you did. When you were simply a mere eight years old, you seemed to have... I wish I could do something... to help."

"I'm very afraid there's not a thing you can do," Becky replied, sighing. "The kids were home... for the holidays. Oh, Dr. Brown, I just feel like a real heel. Last year, the kids expressed to me how unhappy Biff really made them. Oh, how I wish I had listened."

"So, uh, Becky," Doc replied, softly. As concerned as he felt for the McFly children, he simply couldn't bring himself to judge Becky. The poor girl had such a hard enough life, as it was. "Tell me, Becky... Just what were the children like, since they came home?"

"Well, they seemed very scared," replied Becky, in a near whispered. "It really was as if they didn't even... want to be home. Aside from missing their mother, that is. I sure wish I had listened to them. They were right - and I was wrong. He really was horrible to the poor darlings! Early this afternoon, I found that Biff was whipping poor Marty."

"Whipping... Marty?" Doc asked, horrified. "But he's just a small boy. I mean, even for his age... I wish I could just take Marty in my arms, right now - and comfort him. I just can't... This is completely unacceptable! Biff is a terribly heartless and unfeeling oaf."

"When I told Biff how I felt..." Becky explained. Tears then rolled down her cheeks, as she added, "Well, he simply yelled at me to just mind my own business. I replied that it was terribly wrong to harm such a helpless kid... He just laid the old guilt trip on me."

"Guilt trip," Doc muttered, in disbelieve. "You mean, about how he was real supportive of you... when your own father was abusing you?" Becky just nodded, vigorously. "In fact, Becky, I really believe that Biff..." Doc paused, as he realized that he should use delicacy in phrasing what he wanted to say. "Becky, I think Biff was just using you."

"I quite realize that, now, Dr. Brown," Becky replied, weeping. "He's much worse than my father _ever_ was. I can't believe I was quite so naive, Dr. Brown, that I would fall for his... Still, after being betrayed by one person I thought I could trust most..."

"I simply understand, Becky," Doc replied, softly. "For a good portion of your life, you learned to trust your father - and you quite loved him. I do remember how, when you were in my class, you gushed about how your parents were such wonderful people."

"If only I could just go back in time, Dr. Brown," Becky commented, wistfully, "and get him to... sign some contract... stating that he will always love me, be very supportive of me, and..." Becky then began to sob, as Doc's heart quite went out to her. "It was the ultimate act of betrayal, Dr. Brown. I expected that he would always love me!"

"Well, and it's not such an unreasonable thing to expect," Doc replied, softly. "He was your father - and he... quite let you down, to say the least. Apparently, the fact that your father turned on you didn't go unnoticed by Biff - and, thus, Biff decided to..."

"I decided that Biff couldn't be all bad," explained Becky, "when quite showed a strong disapproval for the way my father was just treating me. Oh, Dr. Brown, I actually was so vulnerable. Biff obviously knew that, too - and, thus, he knew that I could be..."

Doc didn't say anything, as he couldn't help but feel as if he held some responsibility in the way Becky turned out. Perhaps, he should've quite warned her - when he had the chance. Yet, he was simply afraid that Becky not only wouldn't believe him - but would even turn against him. Perhaps, he had been too much of a coward to warn the girl.

"I just realized something, Dr. Brown," Becky commented, in a near whisper. "Biff may be the whole reason why... why Dad became so abusive. He grew so disgruntled with life... He turned to booze and drugs, and he took all his rage out on Mom... and me."

"I'm sorry, Becky," whispered Doc, as he was at a real loss of what to say. "That must be... hard for you. I guess your father rather figured you... and your mother... to be an easy target. He felt as if he was no match for Biff - so, as as result, he decided..."

"It really was painful for me, Dr. Brown," Becky sobbed. "I had nothing to do with Biff being... the way that he is. I really couldn't understand why my father misdirected all his anger at Biff... towards me... and my mother. Nevertheless, when I just watched Biff whipping poor sweet Marty, I felt... As I dared to speak up, Biff dismissed me."

"I feel real horrible for Marty," muttered Doc, as he drew Becky close to her. "I guess, once he returns to Switzerland... I think what you did was... Well, I'm simply glad that you spoke up, when you saw how he... If only Biff hadn't become quite so powerful."

"When I was a little girl," explained Becky, softly, "I was so optimistic. I couldn't quite understand why many of the adults around me just seemed to be... so glum. I swore that, when I grew up, I wouldn't become like them. However, I never knew that..."

"Power tends to corrupt," quipped Doc, "and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The thing is, Biff sure was already so horrid... even before he became wealthy. Indeed, it is true that the love of money is the root of all evil. After all, Biff Tannen is such proof of that. Well, Becky, I would just love to help you out. Biff Tannen must be stopped!"

"I quite agree, Dr. Brown," whispered Becky, "but how? Even the police are beginning to side with him. I sure feel so..." Suddenly, Becky began coughing. Between coughs, she added, "I won't be surprised... if Armageddon... was right around... the corner."

To Doc's horror, Becky simply toppled to the ground. Tears came to Doc's eyes, as he kneeled to the ground. Quite gently, he touched her body - and, to his abject horror, she was unresponsive. He rolled up her sweater sleeve, as he searched for a pulse.

"No, Becky," whispered Doc, as he was unable to find a pulse. "Please, Becky! Please don't be dead." He lifted up her head - and, with despair, he saw that a pool of vomit lay where her mouth was. The lower half of her face was all covered with vomit - and her eyes her open. He saw the truth of the matter. Rebecca Irene Collins was dead!

"Oh, poor Becky," murmured Doc, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "May God rest your soul." At first, he considered contacting the police - but rather decided against it. With his rotten luck, the police would just decide to accuse Doc himself of murdering Becky.

Doc wept silently, as he started to walk into the wooded area. Becky was the second of his former pupils to just have her life ended, in quite a tragic way. George Douglas McFly was the first, and that was just a little over a year ago. It was very horrifying.

While George Douglas McFly was actually one of the first pupils that he had, Rebecca Irene Collins was one of the last. Perhaps, after completing his time machine, he sure would be able to fix just whatever went wrong. However, with what he quite learned from Marty in 1955, that might not be for over a decade. That would be a long wait.


	5. Sanity In an Insane World

**Author's Note: Upon taking a walk into Hill Valley Park, Doc encounters Edna Strickland.**

_November 12, 1980  
7:30 PM PST_

Dr. Emmett Brown sighed, as he stepped into Hill Valley Park. It was exactly 25 years ago, since he performed his first temporal experiment. At the time, he had simply felt optimistic about the future. After all, he never really dreamed that Biff Tannen would become so powerful - or that he would, essentially, turn the world into a living hell.

Certainly, he never expected for Biff to marry the mother of Marty McFly - the latter of who had spend a week in 1955. Doc swallowed, as he really felt bad for his young friend. How would poor Marty feel about returning to a world ruled by Biff Tannen?

Come to think of it, the fateful date was just a little less than five years away. Would he still be able to show Marty his time machine? Would he even really be able to finish his time machine? For that matter, would he even still be alive by then? Biff really had it in for him, after all. Indeed, there were so many questions going through his head.

As Doc caught sight of a bench, he saw a familiar old woman sitting there. As he took a close look at her face - her expression quite appeared to convey a mixture of rage, distress, and confusion. Doc took a seat next to her, as she appeared to be an ally.

"Dr. Brown, is that you?" the old woman asked. As Doc nodded, she continued, "I just can't take it, anymore! Ever since the hooligan won his first bet, he's really turned the whole town into a real cesspool of depravity - and he's really got the rest of the world falling prey to his wiles. I'm telling you, Dr. Brown, this hooligan Biff is the Antichrist!"

"Edna Strickland!" Doc gasped, as he realized just who the old woman was. "I suppose I can't exactly disagree with you. I'm no fan of Biff Tannen, myself - and I, too, simply hate what he's done to this world. I really wish there was some way of stopping him."

"Gambling is an abomination, Dr. Brown!" Edna ranted. "And so is bribery! If gambling was illegal for _everyone_, then this world would never have gotten quite like this. Well, not all hope is lost. I sure can take comfort in knowing that, on Judgement Day, Biff will have to answer to the Almighty - and he'll be thrown into the flames of hell."

Doc sighed, as he was quite at a loss of how to respond to Edna. He could not exactly argue against the fact that, had gambling been illegal, it would have been a lot harder for Biff to become so powerful. Indeed, Biff did not deserve with his wealth and fame.

"I've never reckoned that I'd ever feel sorry for a McFly," Edna continued. "Especially not after what Artie did to my brother, back in the twenties. Still, it's so scary to think of how Biff must be treating the McFly children. Biff certainly is not a very fit father."

"I simply can't argue with you, there," Doc agreed, softly. "I've always suspected that Biff was the one who killed George. He not only used to bully George, all the time - but he also used to chase after Lorraine. I'm surprised that Lorraine wasn't his first wife."

"That's also what I've suspected," Edna agreed, nodding. "It's just what you'd expect from a degenerate criminal like him. Now, if _I_ really had any power to change the world, it would rather look a lot different from... from this. I'd rid the world of alcohol, gambling, and sexual promiscuity. I think Prohibition never should've been repealed."

"Yeah, I'm really not fond of this world," Doc replied, in a near whisper. "I wonder how much longer this park will last, in fact. Biff simply never was the type of person to care about nature. He's got all these... these pollution creating devices... around town."

"We're living in the end times, Dr. Brown," Edna insisted, emphatically. "I know it! It is real evident that the signs are all around us. Very soon, the Lord God is going to pour his wrath out on this wicked world, while us righteous folks will be delivered from it."

Doc sighed, as he glanced around the park. He knew that Edna always was an ardent moralist, long before Biff won his first bet. Once again, he was simply at a loss of how to respond to her. Still, she certainly did have a point about the state of the world.

"I'm rather worried about my brother, though," Edna continued, with sudden sadness. She began to cry, as she added, "I saw him, just the other day - and he had alcohol in his house. May the good Lord have mercy on him. All the other degenerates can really burn in hell, for all I care - but I don't want for my brother to meet that same fate."

"Well, Edna," Doc responded, in a near whisper, "I agree that the world has become a very terrible place. I would just like for nothing less than to take down Biff. He doesn't deserve to have all that power. It really isn't fair that he became... became so lucky."

"He used witchcraft!" Edna growled, angrily. "He has sold his soul to the devil, in order to acquire his vast fortune. He is going to be in for a rather _big_ surprise, though - when Judgement Day comes. He'll sure be spending the rest of eternity, regretting his wickedness! Even if he was to repent, tonight - the damage has already been done."

"I doubt that Biff is ever gonna... repent," Doc replied, quietly. "He's quite a ruthless man. I really am concerned about his wife, as well as his stepchildren. I know that he sends the children away to boarding school - but what about... when they're home?"

"I shudder to even consider," Edna replied, disgustedly. "If they were my children, I'd really show them plenty of love and discipline. I'd spank them, when necessary - but I would not beat them, simply for the fun of it. They'd grow to become model citizens."

"I wonder what is going to happen," Doc mused, "when they become adults. Come to think of it - I believe Dave has turned eighteen, this year. I would not blame them for wanting to get far away from Biff. Man, I really do hope that they even get a chance at life. Their lives could not have been very easy. My heart really goes out to them."

"I wonder why I'm even still living in Hill Valley," Edna grumbled, sighing. "I really wish I had more money, so that I could leave this country. Oh, well! I do know that the good Lord will bless me, when my time here is done. Many will rather follow the wicked path, while very few will follow the straight and narrow - just as the Bible has predicted."

"I used to feel a lot more optimistic," Doc commented, sighing, "until George McFly was murdered. It rather is a shame that the Coalition Against Biff fell through. I doubt that most of those deaths were accidental. I bet they were all orchestrated by Biff's men."

"I'm not so certain that CAB was much better," Edna pointed out, grouchily. "Granted, their purpose was to take down Biff - which is what I also wanted. Still, they quite had their own agenda. I mean, I really despised the hippie values that they espoused."

Doc swallowed, as he did not know how to respond. He himself had been a member of CAB, and he felt insulted by Edna's comment. He has always admired the ideals of the hippies. Then again, he knew that Edna disapproved of the drugs and sex culture.

"Yes, I know, an enemy of an enemy is a friend - right?" Edna added, sighing. "That's what they say. The lesser of two evils is _still_ evil, though. I sure wasn't about to compromise my morals, just because I happened to agree with their main purpose."

"If only there was a way we could stop him," Doc grumbled. "Unfortunately, he's got the authority on his side. All he has to do, is simply bribe everyone with money - and he's really got everyone eating out of his hands. The worst part of it all... is the fact that he's really in no danger of going broke. The sad fact is, the world is his oyster."

"The devil might seem powerful," Edna commented, with disgust, "but God will prevail, in the end. As for Biff bribing his way to power... Well, it rather goes to show how we can't even trust those in authority to have any morals. It is wrong to accept bribes!"

Doc swallowed - as he, suddenly, felt a little guilty. He thought of the fateful week in 1955, when Marty was stuck with him. At one point, when he was setting wire to the lamp posts, a police officer had simply inquired about what he was doing. He thought of how he had actually bribed the police officer, after being asked if he had a permit.

"Yeah, you're right," Doc finally replied, quietly. "If the police would just do their jobs, then Biff wouldn't be such a tyrant - and this world wouldn't be quite a hellhole. It can be so discouraging, not knowing if or when Biff would ever decide to come after you."

"I know I'm not exactly his favourite person," Edna pointed out, with a wry chuckle. "I don't really know if the world would be _that_ much better, though. Those dreaded hippies might have taken over - and they, too, would've led the world to destruction."

"At any rate, I guess this is the world that we have to live in," Doc replied, sighing. He figured that it was no use to argue with Edna about the merits of hippies. "I mean, we can't do anything to change that. We'll just have to make the most of what we have."

"Sadly, I reckon you're right," Edna replied, shaking her head. "I must say, Dr. Brown, you really aren't so bad. We should consider spending more time, together. It'd simply help to have someone to keep me from going insane in this world. For now, I guess I'd better start heading home. My cats need me, and I could really use a cup of hot tea."

"You take care, Edna!" Doc commented, as Edna stood up from the bench. "It's rather been nice, talking with you. It's good that you have your cats to keep you company. I at hope the tea helps you to relax." As Edna waved at him, he shouted, "Take care!"

As Edna walked off, Doc actually managed a little smile. As crazy as Edna might be - it was quite nice that she, at least, had her cats for company. After all, he felt the very same way about his sheepdog - who he named Einstein, after the great scientist. The loyal sheepdog really did, in fact, help him to maintain his sanity in an insane world.


	6. A Ray of Hope

**Author's note:**** D****uring Christmas, in the Hell Valley Timeline, Marty does some bondin****g with his mother.**

_December 25, 1984  
3:00 PM PST_

As Marty McFly was lying on his bed, he felt real depressed. He began to wonder why he even bothered to come home. It sure had been a long time, since he last quite had a proper Christmas. Granted, he really missed his mother - and this was his reason for coming home. However, his mother certainly didn't seem to be in a very joyful spirit.

The whole casino-hotel was actually devoid of any Christmas decorations. Maybe was also real certain that he wouldn't receive any Christmas presents. He didn't even care about presents, though. He just wished that this place could be a little more festive.

Tears suddenly came to Marty's eyes, as he found himself wishing that he had stayed in Switzerland. He thought of how the school was just beautifully decorated. He knew that Biff had never been to fond of the Christmas season. It made Marty feel so sad.

"Hey, Marty?" whispered a soft feminine voice. Lorraine stepped into the room, as she added. "I brought you a grasshopper." Setting the beverage down, she added, "Since Biff is out, I figured that you and I could... I understand that this really isn't much of a celebration, but... You and I can be alone, for a few hours. How would you like that?"

"That'd be great, uh, Mom," stammered Marty, blinking back tears. "I suppose there's one thing I could really be grateful for. I'm glad that Biff has other plans. I was a little worried that he would, uh, stay home... I was so worried that I would be in for a..."

"Everything will be all right, honey," assured Lorraine, as she placed her arm around her son. "Just enjoy your grasshopper. It was the least that I could do for you. You are a wonderful son. I understand that you probably weren't quite happy about..."

"I was so scared, Mom," admitted Marty, as he sipped at the mint beverage. "I wasn't looking too forward to coming home. Still, when I thought of you... Well, I really know that your life can't be too easy. Ever since Daddy died, my life has just gone downhill. It's probably even worse for you. You're stuck here, all the time. It can't be too fun."

"I simply do appreciate the thought, honey," murmured Lorraine. "Whatever you do, honey... Well, try not to let Biff get to you. I really worry about Dave and Linda. It's so sad... It's really hurts me, when I think of how easily they've given up. Please..."

"I don't want to give up, Mom," Marty insisted, sighing. "Life sure gets so depressing, though. It's been quite a long time, since I last had a happy Christmas. I mean, I was only four years old. I was so young back then. These days, everything seems too..."

"I don't know what to say, Marty," Lorraine replied, as she had tears in her eyes. "I'm not quite sure if I can... I simply don't know why Biff wanted to marry me. Oh, sure, I guess there were times... From time to time, Biff will act loving towards me. I think it's his way of... toying with my emotions. Oh, I know why he wants for me to be drunk!"

"Biff doesn't even pretend to love _me_, though," pointed out Marty, as he began to cry. "In fact, I sure don't remember any time - when Biff spoke kindly about me. It really hurts. I mean, Mom... Oh, Mom, why does Biff hate me? What did I do to..."

"Aw, my poor baby," murmured Lorraine, as she cradled Marty into her arms. "I know that this hasn't been a very good Christmas for you. I mean, I've heard the way that Biff has yelled out you. I wouldn't take any of what he says so personally, though."

"Oh, Mom, I'm sure that next year won't be any better," Marty sobbed, as he buried his face into his mother shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, Mom, I wouldn't've even quite bothered to come home. As long as Biff has all that... I'm afraid that things will really become worse. I wish that you could come with me, when I go back to Switzerland."

"I just can't, honey," Lorraine choked out. "Everytime I threaten to leave, Biff always threatens to cut you children off. As miserable as I am, I just can't do that to you. As a mother, it's my duty to look after you. It would be selfish, if I was to just put my..."

"Why is Biff like that?" cried out Marty, as he took a sip of his grasshopper. "He really has everything that he could ever want! Why does he want us to be so miserable? Is he really that... I know that I'm not supposed to hate anyone, but I can't stand..."

"Well, he simply takes care of all of us," Lorraine pointed out, softly. "He might not be the easiest person to get along with, but I believe that we should simply consider just how fortunate we are. After all, it's really better than living on the street. Maybe one day, we'll simply be able to have a happy Christmas. Try not to lose all hope, honey."

"I know that you're only trying to help, Mom," commented Marty, sighing. "I'm not so sure that I can believe it, though. The only thing we could do, Mom, is to simply pray for a miracle. I'd really like to think that, next year, we'd have a happier Christmas."

"If I could turn back time..." Lorraine started to say. "We can't, though. I actually do have something, though, that I think will just make you feel a little better. I shouldn't be... Biff probably won't be coming back, until... Wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

Marty nodded, as his mother left the room. His heart just went out to his mother. She really had her mood swings, when she would lash out at Marty. One would quite have to expect that, though. When considering the way that Biff treated her, it was a little hard to fault her. Lorraine put up with the abuse, because she cared for the children.

His thoughts turned to how he, at least, was able to spend most of his life in boarding schools - pretty far from Biff. His mother, on the other hand, had no such luxary. She simply ended up being abused by Biff, physically and verbally - each day of the year.

"I'm back, honey," Lorraine called out, as she stepped into the room. As she handed a package to Marty, she added, "I was able to buy you a little present. I sure hope that you like it." Setting a plate of cookies on the bed, she added, "These are quite good."

"Thank you, Mom," Marty gushed, as he began to open up the package. There was a lava lamp, three boxes of incense, and five potpourri sachets. He really felt touched, as tears filled his eyes. "You've really outdone yourself! These are so beautiful. I just love it all! I certainly was never expecting to get anything like... Thank you, Mom!"

"You're quite welcome, sweetheart," Lorraine replied, as she placed her arms around Marty. "When you go back to Switzerland, you'll really... I simply wish that I could've bought you something a little bigger... like a car. However, with Biff really being..."

"It's okay, Mom," assured Marty, sniffing. "It's not as though I would be able to bring a car to Switzerland. What you've bought for me... The thing is, I simply wasn't even expecting to... to get a present. Y'know, Mom, this day maybe won't be such a..."

"I'm so glad that you're home, Marty," commented Lorraine, sighing. "I mean, I'm sure that _you_ aren't..." She handed Marty a cookie, as she added, "Anyway, Marty, I think it's best to really enjoy the little pleasures that we can get. I sure do miss my old husband. Your father would certainly want for us to, uh, make the best out of life."

"I quite miss Daddy," whimpered Marty, as his lips trembled. "I mean, I remember the summer... before he died... Do you remember, Mom? We went on this trip. We really had so much fun. We went to Oak Ridge Lodge, and it was simply a great summer."

"I still remember that," replied Lorraine, with a wistful sigh. "You simply wanted for us to move there. The thing is, Marty, I actually agreed with you. It really made me feel sad, thinking of how life in Hill Valley has gone downhill. It actually broke my heart."

"You wonder why this place is called _Hell_ Valley," groaned Marty. "Come to think of it, I'm surprised that this town hasn't been renamed Tannensville. I sure wonder if there if any... Mom, what was the last time that we've seen our relatives? I'm pretty concerned that... I certainly don't know what my future will bring. I'm quite scared."

"Do you know what your father used to always say?" Lorraine asked, as she began to rub Marty's shoulders. "I quite feel as if it's a rather meaningful expression. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. A very special person taught him that."

"I'm simply not sure, Mom," Marty replied, sighing. "I remember that he was the leader of Coalition Against Biffco. However, he ended up getting killed. I really don't know if I can... As long as Biff is alive, I'm rather not certain that there's hope for either of us."

"Oh, honey," murmured Lorraine, as she drew Marty closer to him. "I'm rather certain that Biff didn't kill your father. Granted, I understand that he's a hard-nosed man. As far as killing anyone, though... he wouldn't quite go _that_ far. Do you think that I would marry someone who killed your father? George meant the _world_ to me!"

"No, of course not!" replied Marty, nervously. "I mean, I'm certain that you wouldn't _knowingly_ marry someone who killed my father. Still, I really can't help but think that... that he had something to do with it. I know that he never liked my father."

"I understand that you don't like Biff," Lorraine replied, softly. "I really don't think that it's fair to him, though, to accuse him of something as heinous as murder. I really think that we should try to enjoy our time together. I mean, don't even think about Biff."

Marty forced a smile, as he wanted his mother to be happy. He appreciate the items that she bought for him. He still felt that Biff was rather responsible for the death of his father, but he sure didn't wish to upset his mother. Even though he didn't feel so hopeful, he figured that he would do best to make his mother's day be a bit easier.


	7. My True Daddy

**Author's Note: Marty thinks about who his real father is on Father's Day. _  
_**

_June 16, 1985  
1:30 PM CET_

"I so absolutely and utterly refuse to acknowledge Biff Tannen as my father!" shouted Martin Seamus McFly, as he ran into his bedroom. "I do hate that man! Hate him! Hate him! Hate him!" In a somewhat quieter voice, he added, "And he hates me. That really makes the feeling mutual, I guess. That man has always loved ruining my life, and..."

Marty sighed, as he simply flopped on his bed. While most of the faculty at the Swiss boarding school he was attending was sympathetic towards him, that just wasn't the case with Mrs. Poletti. Instead, she rather persisted on lecturing him for being rude.

"So I'm very rude, eh?" muttered Marty, as he reached over to turn on his stereo. As I Can't Drive 55 by Sammy Hagar came over the speakers, he sighed. That song sure reminded him of the night scene of in his hometown, Hill Valley. "Because I refuse..."

"Marty, can I come in?" asked a soft feminine voice. It belonged to Melissa Brooks, his closest female friend. They weren't exactly dating, though. Just as Marty opened the door, she added, "Listen, I think Mrs. Poletti was so wrong. She shouldn't've... I think it was very insensitive for her to... It's not as if Biff Tannen is even your real father."

"Actually, that's sort of beside the point," Marty replied, softly. "If I had a stepfather who... loved me... in the same way as my real father did... Well, if that sure was the case, I'd be happy to acknowledge him on this... this special day. However, I just..."

"This is a... great song," commented Melissa, as Golden Country by REO Speedwagon began to play. "It's a rather nice song to describe the current state of your country. I wonder if it's really much better in Canada. After all, we're just north of the border."

"Well, as long as the Canadian government has good measures to keep Biff out of the country," Marty replied, softly, "I really do reckon your country should be... relatively safe. In fact, I'm considering moving to Canada - when I graduate from this place. On the other hand... Well, there is my mother to think of. I sure do love her, and I do..."

"Yeah, it sure can't be pleasant for her," agreed Melissa, nodding. "At least, this place is really a haven for you. I rather don't understand how people like Mrs. Poletti can be such a... such an apologist. Granted, I've never met Biff - but that man seems like..."

"Of course, I do have to be careful not to get kicked out of here," commented Marty, softly. "In the last school I attended, I sure did something so stupid. Even my mother was furious with me, and... It wish I could go back in time, and... undo that event."

"There is so sense in fretting over the past," Melissa pointed out. "Oh, they're playing Weeping Widow by April Wine. It nearly sounds as if the song can actually... describe your mother. For all intents and purposes, your mother might as well be a... a widow. Of course, she'd probably be much better off being a widow. After all, she'd be a..."

"Apparently, the reason why she really married Biff," commented Marty, sighing, "was so that she could... support us children. Of course, I was just five - but I... I sure can remember how traumatic the experience really was. Biff always did hate me, which..."

"I'm so sorry, Marty," whispered Melissa, as she placed her arm around Marty. "I sure would love to help you, Marty. I mean, you're in a very awful situation. I'd like to help you escape. I understand that you care about your mother, but I really feel as if..."

"This is a good song," Marty replied, as Iron Man by Black Sabbath began to play. "For the time being, Melissa, I would like to not even think about Biff. In fact, I really would like to just forget that the mongrel even exists." Sighing, he added, "Y'know, this song reminds me of my dad. It has a very science fiction theme to it, which is what my..."

"A Match Made In Space," murmured Melissa, as she picked up a book. "I sure do love what I've read, and it's a shame that your father wasn't... I think you're right, Marty. I mean, about Biff having killed your father. It just seems like the thing that he'd do."

"I think you're quite right, Melissa," replied Marty, as he stepped up from the bed. He began to dance around the room, as he added, "Y'know, I really love Huey Lewis and The Rebels. I hope to hear one of their songs, next. I mean, that band really can..."

"I love Down With Biff Tannen," added Melissa, as she also began to dance. "I'm quite sure that Biff is none too pleased by the..." Suddenly, she gasped, "Pink Floyd! I sure love The Money Machine. After all, it sure has a good message to it. It's another song that's against the... the Tannen regime. It has a nice beat to it, as well - even if..."

"That's a nice song," Marty agreed, sighing. "Y'know, I wish that there was some way to... to bring my father back to life. I don't quite remember much about him, but I... I remember how loving and kind he was. He always seemed to be so... so optimistic."

"I would love to have met your father," Melissa replied, softly. "Sometimes, I really do wonder if this world is becoming almost as bad as the world in... in Orwell's novel. This perpetual war that's going on reminds me so much of the way that was in the novel."

"I've sure read 1984 a few times, in fact," Marty agreed, nodding. "The year has now come and gone, but it seems as... At least, we don't have telescreens - but it's..." He sat on the bed, as Ohio by Crosby Still Nash and Young came on. "Oh, yeah, now this song tells a sad story. I wonder if Biff Tannen might've been behind the shooting..."

"Well, there is no guarantee that he was," Melissa pointed out, gently. "While it rather does seem like Biff Tannen and Richard Nixon are pretty tight with each other, it's also possible that... Indeed, I guess the 1970s was quite a tumultuous decade. It just..."

"I simply wish it could be the 1950s, again," Marty replied, sighing. "I wonder why God allowed him to be so lucky, anyway. A mongrel like Biff Tannen rather doesn't deserve to be..." He lay back on the bed, as he added, "I swear, it's like a real life dystopia."

"Oh, I know just what you mean," agreed Melissa, as she placed her hands on Marty's shoulders. "Well, anyway, why don't you relax? Mrs. Poletti really is gone for the day, and I'd like to... At least, things aren't too bad here in Switzerland. Perhaps, we might both just settle here - once we graduate. Does this sound like a good idea with you?"

"The idea is real tempting, Melissa," whispered Marty. "At least, we'd just be far away from that hellhole called Hill Valley - or, as I like to call it, _Hell_Valley. I simply can't abandon my mother, though. She loves me, I don't feel as if I can just abandon..."

"This is a real sticky situation," agreed Melissa, as All You Need Is Love by The Beatles came over the speakers. "Perhaps, we might even be able to come up with a solution. Like your father told you... If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Yeah, I really would like to believe that," murmured Marty. "However, if you consider the fate of my father... Believe me, I would love to hold onto some shred of hope. Of course, things aren't quite as bad as they are in Orwell's 1984. Still, I really feel as if I have... I'm gonna be turning seventeen, in just a few days - and I don't feel as if..."

"Oh, yeah, your birthday's coming up," commented Melissa, softly. "Well, I just don't believe that the world is entirely without hope. Most of the world hates Biff Tannen - so, with that considered... I think you do have a good chance at a future, Marty."

Marty managed a small smile, as he wished to believe his friend. Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin began to play. Right away, tears came to his eyes - as, even in the best of moods, the song made him cry. It sure was a beautiful song, indeed. Also, the song happened to be released just a few weeks after his father was murdered.

"Marty, you're crying," whispered Melissa, as she began to rub Marty's shoulders. "It's sure good to cry, though. I understand what all you went though, and... I simply wish that I could... I mean, I understand how much you miss your father - and I would..."

"I'm just moved by the song," whispered Marty, through his tears. He couldn't think of exactly why the song moved him so much. He sure loved Led Zeppelin from the age of four, about several months prior to his father's death. He still loved the band, in fact.

"Oh, I see," Melissa replied, softly. As the song ended, she grabbed for a tissue - and she used it to wipe Marty's eyes. "How are you feeling, Marty? Do you think going out for ice cream would really make you feel happy? I can even treat. We do have a town pass for about four hours. The ice cream parlour is just three blocks away, and I..."

"Well, ice cream might not solve everything," Marty replied, softly, "but I'm game! The chip-and-mint ice cream just tastes so heavenly. Indeed, Switzerland really does have the best chocolate around. Perhaps, someway, we could help my mom escape here."

"Now you're really thinking, Marty," replied Melissa, as she gave Marty a playful punch in the shoulder. Marty just flashed his friend a lopsided smile. "You see, there rather is plenty to live for. Perhaps, you should really try viewing the world as a glass half-full."

Marty smiled, as he flipped off the stereo. Upon leaving his bedroom, he wondered if his friend was right. He figured that his real father, George McFly, would want him to think positively. While it seemed quite hard to be optimistic, it maybe wouldn't hurt to give it a try. At least, it could just be a way of honouring his father on Father's Day.


	8. A Day in Crisis

**Author's note: Hell Valley Doc overhears some important news during the fateful weekend in October on 1985.**

_October 27, 1985  
3:15 AM PST_

It was dark and rainy outside, and Dr. Emmett Brown felt rather restless. He had a very hard time with falling asleep - as he was greatly concerned about the space-time continuum. He remembered how, nearly thirty years ago, he had received a visit from a certain teenager. His name was Marty McFly. He was rather amazed that he could remember the date he sent Marty home, but he did. He sent Marty back to 1:35 AM of October 26, 1985.

He realized that it was more than a day later, and the space-time continuum seemed to remain intact. However, he had a gut feeling that something seemed to be a little out of the ordinary. His friend, Sabrina Palmer, would call it a "sixth sense". He hadn't seen this world's version of Marty McFly, since he was five. As soon as Biff married Lorraine, who was Marty's mother, he sent Marty and his two older siblings off to a boarding school in Switzerland. That was the last time Doc had ever seen his friend. He figured that Marty was safer outside of the country, anyway - as the rest of the world had placed an embargo on Biff Tannen, as well as his lackeys.

He started working on the time machine, a few years ago. However, two years ago, he had been committed. Fortunately, as he had some warning, he was able to hide the DeLorean time machine in the Del Gato mine. He hoped that nobody would find the time machine, as it would possibly make the world even worse than it already was. It was likely that Doc would remain in this place, until the day that he died.

However, he did have one small hope in Sabrina Palmer - who was a natural witch. Of course, being a witch didn't mean she could just wave a magic wand and do anything that she pleased. Her spells really were more intricate, and there was the whole deal with how much energy was available. While Doc knew little about magick, his major in physics had given him some idea - with regards to how much energy was required for various magick spells. Sabrina did promise him that she would find some way to free him from the institution. Still, there was the possibility that the spell might not work.

Doc suddenly heard some voices in the next room. One of the luckier in-mates, who were entitled to town visits, had just returned. Doc wished, quite desperately, that they could trust him to go on town visits. However, they probably figured that he would try to find a way to escape. It certainly wasn't like Doc hadn't thought of it, after all. Doc sighed to himself.

"You are so lucky, Todd," said a voice in the other room. "You actually get to go on town visits. Anyway, what did you do? What all has happened?"

"Well, Brent," replied Todd, "I've heard from my friend, Andrea Fierman, that Biff Tannen's stepson is back in town. I think his name is Melvin or Marvin. I'm almost sure that it's Marvin."

Doc's ears then perked up, as he heard his in-mates talking. He was real good buddies with Brent and Todd - even though he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Todd. He wondered why Todd even bothered to come back to this infernal place.

"What's Marvin doing in town?" asked Brent, stunned. "If he knows what's good for him, he would stay in Switzerland. Biff suretreats his stepchildren like dirt, y'know. I believe he spoils his own sons, Cliff and Miff. Figures!"

"Well, you see," Todd explained, "that's just the thing. It was like this Marvin had, uh, amnesia - or something like that. That poor boy seemed so confused. He kept insisting that his mother left his father for Biff. It's like he didn't even remember that his father died, back when he was five. His brother, Dave, mentioned that he didn't realize that he was old enough to drink, as he was seventeen - and also that he forgot he wasn't on speaking terms with his mother. Anyway, Biff suspected that he got kicked out of another boarding school. I wonder why, though. He doesn't really strike me as being a troublemaker. One would think he would _want_ to stay in Switzerland."

"That poor kid," Brent replied, sadly. "I feel so bad for him. Maybe he just misses his mommy, or something. You know, I really feel bad for Lorraine. I wonder why Biff is so obsessed with her, anyway. I mean, there are a bunch of other women who have the hots for him. Why doesn't he just marry one of them, instead?"

"It's all about the power," Todd explained, grimly. "Y'see, my mom was best friends with Lorraine - and she says that Biff was always harassing Lorraine. Since Lorraine never loved him back, you'd think he would just give up and find another woman. I guess whatever Biff wants, Biff gets."

"I bet Biff was the one to shot her husband, George McFly," said Brent, sighing. "I certainly wouldn't put it past him, anyway. He's quite the ruthless man. That's for sure. I hope that the world ends, soon. We could, at least, get out of this hellhole."

"If anybody should be committed," Todd said, grimly, "if should be Biff Tannen himself. He claims to have seen Marvin on top of a flying DeLorean - and that someone in the DeLorean knocked Biff out, with the gullwing door. Now if that's not actually loony, I really don't know what is."

"Yeah, like, since when do DeLoreans fly?" Brent snorted. "I mean, how the hell did Biff become so rich, anyway? What was his secret? I sometimes wonder if there really is a God. I mean, I'm starting to question if He even exists."

"Beats me!" replied Todd. "Oh, yeah, there's something else. Josie Parker was with us, too - and she told me that this girl, who looked just like her daughter, barged into the house. This girl claimed that she was their daughter. I bet this was all Biff's idea. After all, Biff have been threatening to evict Robert and Josie from their home."

"Yeah, but where would Biff be able to find a look-alike?" Brent asked, confused.

"She might be one of Biff's fangirls," Todd suggested, "and Biff quite realized that she looked like someone else she knew. Well, anyway, it's getting pretty late - and I think we should try to get some sleep."

"Good night, Todd," commented Brent.

It was suddenly silent. Doc began to wonder if this mysterious Marty who was in town was, by any chance, the same Marty that he knew back in 1955. He figured that his own counterpart, from that other world, had also come along. Still, he wasn't sure how the DeLorean was able to fly. It could be possible that Marty and his counterpart have travelled to some time inthe future.

Could it be possible that, somehow, Biff received the almanac from the future. But how, though? It wasn't like his counterpart and Marty would give it to him. It could actually be possible for Biff's older self to have stolen the time machine, and found some way to give it to his younger self.

Doc began to wonder something else. Could it be possible that his counterpart and Marty went back to the past to undo this world? If so, could it be possible for the timeline of this world to be erased - and he would live in another timeline... a timeline where Biff wasn't so rich and powerful, and he himself wasn't committed.

He then realized that it maybe wouldn't work. His counterpart and Marty were not native to this timeline, after all. The only person who could undo this timeline would be himself. He hoped and prayed for a miracle to happen. He suddenly rolled over, and he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
